Between the Raindrops
by TrueGirl3
Summary: This is an AU where Jackson hired after the shooting as a psychiatrist working with Dr. Wyatt to counsel the surgeons and staff at Seattle Grace. He gets assigned April as a patient, which causes all sorts of drama because of his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea I had late last night as I was falling asleep and I wanted to put it out there to see if I got any interest in it. This is an AU where Jackson hired after the shooting as a psychiatrist working with Dr. Wyatt to counsel the surgeons and staff at Seattle Grace. He gets assigned April as a patient, which causes all sorts of drama because of his feelings for her. **

**This may be a one shot because it is an idea I haven't formed at all. I will pretty much be going off your reviews and input, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

Between the Raindrops

Chapter 1

Jackson

Dr. Avery?" a middle aged woman asked, extending her hand as Jackson took it.

"I am, you must be Dr. Wyatt," he said, smiling.

"Please, call me Katharine. It's so nice to meet you. I am happy the board has decided to take on another physician for our employee psychiatry support program. My hands have been more than full for the past few years," she said, showing him into their department, which was essentially a small hall off of another small hall.

"So this is your office, it's not much," Dr. Wyatt said gesturing around the sparse room.

He looked around, already trying to put a plan in motion that would make this office more comfortable for doctors who would be coming to him for help.

"It's...well, it _will _be great, I guess," he joked, causing Wyatt to laugh.

"I am sure it will be. I am right across the hall, if you need anything," Dr. Wyatt said, gesturing to his desk which had a small, but considerable stack of patient files on his desk. Jackson nodded and thanked Dr. Wyatt before setting his box down on his desk and flipping open the first file in the pile.

"Dr. April Kepner…" he murmured to himself.

Jackson had transferred to Seattle from Boston, needing a change of scenery, away from his family. He had many choices, but during his interview with Dr. Wyatt and a member of the board, he knew he could see himself in Seattle.

He had accepted the job that same day. Jackson

Jackson closed the folder, deciding to get started on his patients' files after he settled himself in the tiny space. Jackson rubbed the back of his head as he contemplated where he wanted to get started.

Jackson took out his things he knew he would need and began organizing his desk and office the way he wanted it. Then he lined his books on the shelves for his own reference. He didn't realize the morning had passed so quickly when Dr. Wyatt came in and asked, "How is it coming in here? Looks like a good start."

"Thanks, yeah, it's going great," he said. He had made a list of things he knew he would want to bring to spruce up the office, but they could wait.

"Good, want to go grab some lunch?" she asked, smiling at him kindly.

Jackson nodded and said, "I should know where the cafeteria is."

Jackson stood, grabbing his badge and wallet, before following the surgeon down the hall towards the cafeteria.

April

April chewed her lip as she waited for the elevator. She had been headed for surgery when the new alarm system had gone off, causing the doors she was between to lock, with the patient. She had panicked, thrashing against the doors as Hunt tried to calm her down from the other side.

Now she needed to be seen by the psychiatrist. He was new, so he would probably ban her from the OR for sure. April sighed as she stepped out on the fourth floor. She looked longingly at Dr. Wyatt's closed office door. April had a history with Wyatt, but April had been reassigned to the new guy because Dr. Wyatt had too many patients on her plate.

April looked to the nameplate on the door. Dr. Jackson Avery, _Psychiatry_.

"Dr. Kepner?" a voice said from behind her.

April jumped about a mile off the ground, and her heart stopped beating in her chest as it was seized with fear. Her lungs gasped in air, but refused to expel it. She spun around, her eyes landing on a stranger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, his face full of concern as he approached her, "I am Dr. Avery. Are you alright?"

April nodded, but she realized her vision was blurred. Her brain needed oxygen. She exhaled and inhaled deeply, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Why don't we go in my office," he suggested, gesturing towards his door. He fumbled with his key and unlocked the door, leading April in.

April sat on an old, worn leather sofa that had seen better days.

Dr. Avery looked at her in concern and asked, "I apologize again for startling you."

April nodded and said, "I have been...jumpy for a while now."

Dr. Avery nodded and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," April said, looking down into her lap.

Dr. Avery nodded and grabbed a file off his desk she presumed was hers. He flipped through it and asked, "I understand you were here the day of the shooting."

April immediately tensed as she nodded and Dr. Avery asked, "You don't want to talk about that?"

April shook her head, looking up at him to let him know she was serious. She really didn't want to talk about that.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because...because I feel like all I ever do is talk, talk, talk about it! Seriously, how am I supposed to get over it if I am forced to keep talking about it?" she snapped.

"So, you think if you don't talk about it, bottle it all up, then it will be as if it never happened?" he asked.

April was silent as he leaned forward and said, "I know it sucks to talk about it. Talking about it can be as painful as the actual experience itself. But talking about it can also work you through the pain, help you understand what happened, why it happened, and accept what happened. Then move on," he said.

April looked up into his incredibly beautiful green eyes and saw a kindness there. And understanding. Maybe he could help. It was the first time she felt like that since….it all happened.

"Okay," she responded in a weak voice. April hated how weak she had been since the shooting. She hated the weakness she heard in her voice. She hated that she panicked when she had been locked in between those doors. She hated that she felt like she couldn't breathe when someone said her name from behind her. She hated that she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She hated that she was still nervous in the operating rooms.

Maybe Dr. Avery could help. Help make her strong again.

Jackson

Jackson sighed as April closed the door behind her with a small click. He looked down at his notepad, noticing how little he had written down. That was extremely atypical for him. He usually wrote everything down so he could evaluate it over the course of the sessions.

April had a mild form of PTSD, which was manageable, and despite her initial reluctance to talk about it, he felt like he could help her.

She was smart, an extremely skilled trauma surgeon, and had a sweet disposition when she wasn't anxious or nervous. Jackson had to admit he found her beautiful. Very beautiful.

A knock interrupted his slightly inappropriate line of thinking and he said, "Come in!" closing April's file.

"Hey, how was your first session?" Katharine asked.

"Good," he responded.

"Dr. Kepner is great. I knew she would be a good fit for you," Dr. Wyatt said, smiling at Jackson before leaving his office.

Jackson coughed awkwardly and looked down at his note. A good fit...Jackson found himself wishing Katharine hadn't put April in his pile, because she could be a good fit for him.

**So this was just an idea I had late last night. I thought I would put it out there to see if I got any interest for you Japril lovers out there! So be sure to let me know what y'all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, I am just writing to see where this goes…hopefully people are still as interested as I am. I have never been an AU girl that didn't at least loosely follow a show's main plotlines…but I don't know, maybe this story will be the first of many AU's. So let me know what you think. **

**Read and enjoy and please review. It will help me!**

Between the Raindrops

Chapter 2

April

April walked towards Dr. Avery's office. She had grabbed her morning coffee and as she was at the coffee cart, she decided to get him one as well. Maybe he would release her for surgery if she buttered him up a little bit.

As April approached his office, a nurse opened his door, giggling flirtatiously. Jackson smiled charmingly back, but at the sight of a waiting April, he straightened his expression and said, "See you next week Nurse Janet."

She shot April a look and said, "Yeah, next week, unless I see you sooner."

April rolled her eyes and walked past the woman to get into Jackson's office. Jackson stood and shut the door and said, "Good morning. Caffeine junkie?" he asked, gesturing towards the two coffees.

April looked down and answered, "Oh...no, no I got you one when I was there. I assumed I would be your first..._appointment_ of the day," as she handed him the cup. Obviously Nurse Janet was not an appointment.

Jackson looked confused, but accepted the coffee and said, "Well, thank you. I have been...busy trying to get into the swing of things."

"You seem to be doing just fine," April murmured so lowly, it was only audible to her.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Jackson asked.

April shook her head as if to clear it, reminding herself she needed to be getting in his good graces so that he would get her back in surgery.

"No, sorry," April said, leaning back and sipping her own coffee.

"Okay, how have you been doing this week?" he asked, sipping his coffee and setting a pad of paper on his lap.

Jackson

April seemed agitated when she had first got to his office, but she seemed to have relaxed after a few minutes of talking. Maybe she was making progress.

"Dr. Kepner, I have noticed that you haven't actually told me what happened that day," he said.

"I assumed you would have that in your notes," April said as if it was obvious.

"I am well aware of the official reports and a brief description that tells me what you experienced," Jackson said, looking over said information, "But what I want is for you to walk me through it, so I can really see it through your eyes. Feel what you felt. Maybe then I can understand the gravity of what we are dealing with," he said, looking at her in what he hoped was a comforting way.

April's eyes flashed, but Jackson didn't understand what she was feeling. She pursed her lips as if she was holding back saying something. These facial expressions were so quick, that if Jackson hadn't been looking into her face as he spoke he wouldn't have caught that what he said had upset her.

"I will tell you about what happened that day, but no matter how experienced, how good you are in your field, you will _never _feel what I felt that day. It was...pure terror. Only people who have been through that, will know how I felt," April said, her voice shaking in anger.

Jackson remained silent, and decided he needed to share a part of himself that he normally wouldn't.

He put his pen down and began unbuttoning his shirt.

April gasped in shock and shielded her eyes and said, "WH-Whooaa, Dr. Avery I think you are confused. I am not Nurse Janet-"

"Look," he said, more forcefully than he meant to.

April looked up at him, trying to maintain eye contact, but he pointed to a scar that would never leave and always remind him of what he went through.

April's eyes trailed down his body until they reached the part of him that represented the terror he felt that night.

April's eyes widened as she identified what she was seeing and her eyes snapped back up to his, "You…?"

He nodded as he buttoned his shirt up again and tucked it in.

"When I was a surgical intern, my roommate and I were at our apartment studying for our residency exams when our apartment was broken into. The kid didn't expect us to be there and shot me and my roommate in fear. My roommate, Charles, died that night," Jackson said in a calm, slow voice.

April's eyes teared up as she listened. "I know what you are going through, April," he said, in a soothing voice, "And I just want to help you. Because that terror, it _will _go away. I can help you, but only if you let me,"

April nodded and looked down into her lap.

After a few minutes she looked up into his eyes and said, "I didn't know anything was wrong. Didn't know there was a shooter. I was in the supply room when I tripped over something and landed in a pool of blood. I thought maybe a blood bag had exploded and somebody hadn't cleaned it up...but it was Reed. She had been shot...in the head," April said in a shaky voice as tears tracked down her face.

Jackson sighed as he tried to put himself in her shoes. He shuddered as he imagined the scene she painted.

April

April looked at her watch as she left Dr. Avery's office. She had been there for way more than her hour. After Dr. Avery showed April he could relate to her experience, April had been able to talk about that day for the first time since it had happened.

After the first few sentences, it had flowed out of her as if she was reading it from a book. It was as if it hadn't even happened to her. Before she knew it, it was two hours later and her coffee was cold.

April walked towards the trauma unit slowly, feeling like she had been drained of all feeling. She had never realized how bottled up she was. She had never really allowed herself to cry about everything that had happened. She had never allowed herself to really grieve over Reed.

The tears she had wept in Dr. Dr. Avery's office were the first she had ever allowed herself to shed. She had to admit...Dr. Avery knew what the hell he was doing.

April leaned against the nurses' station and began looking over the non-surgical charts she could work on. As she glanced over them, something sprang into her mind that she hadn't thought about until now. Jackson had said he was a _surgical _intern...not psychiatry. Had she misunderstood him? Or had he really been in a surgical program. For some reason, the thought intrigued her. Who would ever give up surgery for psychiatry?

"Dr. Kepner," Hunt said, approaching her. April turned to the sound of her mentor's voice.

"How have your sessions been going with Dr. Avery? Have you been cleared yet?" he asked hopefully.

April shook her head and said, "Nope...but, I have to say...I feel better today than I did yesterday. So that has to be a good sign, right?"

Hunt nodded and smiled at her in support. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it and said, "That's all we can ask for Kepner."

April smiled and held up the first chart she would take care of, "I better get back to work before my boss gets on my case," she teased him, her boss.

He chuckled and nodded before heading off towards surgery.

She looked the chart over...a kid with stitches. Her patient needed to learn that sometimes you had to walk before you could run. April felt like she was learning how to walk all over again. But maybe with Dr. Avery's help, she would be running soon.

Jackson

Jackson heard a knock on his door and he called out, "Come in!" It appeared that no matter how rigorously he tried to enforce a schedule, patients would come when they needed.

"Dr. Avery," Nurse Janet purred, "I was hoping we could grab lunch."

Jackson sighed and looked down. This morning, he thought that he had been blunt enough. He had explained patient-doctor relationships...he shouldn't of had to because she was a nurse and knew how it worked. But she was...persistent it seemed.

"Janet, I...think you are attractive. And I enjoy your company, but I am not interested. Also, I have lunch plans with Dr. Wyatt," Jackson said.

"Dr. _Wyatt_?" She asked in disbelief.

Jackson realized how that could have been interpreted and said, "No, not...like _that_. As colleagues."

Janet looked crushed and said, "Well if you change your mind…"

Jackson smiled politely and closed the door behind her. He sighed in frustration. He was going to need to do something about that.

Jackson looked back to his notes and began transcribing the notes into the electronic charting. Everything April had divulged to him had kept him occupied throughout the morning.

"What? Redheads aren't your type?"

Jackson spun and smiled when he spotted Dr. Wyatt.

"You heard that?" he asked, referring to Janet.

"Yeah, I will take her back under my care," she offered kindly.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "I tried to explain sexual misconduct regarding the doctor-patient relationship, but…" her trailed off, not really sure what was going on with Janet.

"It's not just her, it's this place," Dr. Wyatt said, "Half the senior attending doctors and high-ups are married or fooling around with other employees. This place is built on people feeling each other up in on call rooms and supply closets. It's amazing nobody has filed a complaint that brought this place down in lawsuits. As a result, we have to deal with these emotionally wrecked people when relationships go south, constantly barging into our office."

Jackson nodded and chuckled, "I have noticed the barging."

Katharine laughed and said, "Get used to it. How are your other cases going?"

"Fine, had a case that really went...in depth regarding the shooting. It was very painful to hear," Jackson admitted as he thought of April.

Dr. Wyatt regarded him for a moment and said, "Sounds challenging...do you need me to take over the case?"

Jackson looked up into Katharine's eyes and tried decipher her look. She was...suspicious. Jackson swallowed and shook his head, "No, it's just...such a change of pace for me. Going from insomniacs and depressed teens to-"

"Nymphomaniacs with PTSD?" Katharine said, chuckling again.

Jackson laughed and said, "Your words, not mine."

She laughed and said, "I have an appointment, see you at lunch."

Jackson nodded and readied all the files on Janet so that Katharine could take over. They had only had two sessions, so it really wasn't a big transition for the patient. As he reviewed the file, he saw that Katharine's observations about Seattle Grace seemed to have some validity.

Janet had been involved with several attending surgeons, including one named Dr. Mark Sloan. He appeared in several of the files and Jackson could tell from the content of those files that Dr. Sloan was quite the hospital Casanova.

Jackson's hand landed on April's file again and he didn't know why, but he was happy to note the absence of Dr. Sloan's name in Dr. Kepner's file. He didn't know why it mattered to him, but…for some reason, it did.

Jackson thought about asking Dr. Wyatt to take over April's case. He wasn't planning on having a relationship with her, but he felt more for April than he did his other patients. He didn't know if it was because he could relate to her losing her best friend, or because she intrigued him.

He rubbed his temple as he realized his train of thought. Perhaps Janet wasn't the only person in need of a review on inappropriate conduct between doctors and their patients.

If he were to pursue a personal relationship with April during her treatment, that could be considered exploitation and inappropriate conduct. Because he was her psychiatrist…it would be even worse.

Jackson realized as he sat there that he wanted a relationship with April, he just wasn't sure if he wanted friendship…or something more? He just didn't know. But he also knew that April was a patient in need of help. And judging by his breakthrough to her today, he knew she was beginning to crack the barrier she had built up around herself because she trusted him for whatever reason.

Jackson groaned in frustration as a war waged within him between helping April with her psychological trauma or with his desire to form a relationship with her. If he dropped her case now, he was in danger of ruining her progress, but what if his feelings just grew and grew? What if the more April revealed herself, the more he would want her? It would be torture for him and put April in a very vulnerable position.

He never wanted to make her feel like that. What if he told her he liked her and she felt violated? Her trust abused…he would lose his license and rightfully so. These laws existed to protect patients and Jackson happened to believe in them.

Jackson reminded himself April trusted him _as a doctor_…not as a friend. Because they weren't friends. Not yet…

A tapping on his door interrupted his thoughts and Jackson was shocked to see Katharine in his door. Didn't she have an appointment?

"Ready for lunch?" she asked.

Jackson looked at his watch in shock. He had been sitting here an hour?

"Hey," Katharine said, stepping into his office and closing the door, "I know that face. You need to talk."

She sat on his couch and got comfortable, ready to listen.

Should he tell her?

"Hey, I am here to help," she said gently, reassuring him.

Jackson believed she was a kind person, a gifted psychiatrist…she could be a friend. Jackson reminded himself he hadn't done anything wrong, but he was afraid of every next move he saw.

He needed an outside perspective and because Katharine was familiar with April's case, he could use her help….

"It's about Dr. Kepner…" he admitted anxiously, deciding to trust Dr. Wyatt. He just hoped he didn't regret it.

**So what is everyone thinking? Is Jackson being unethical? Should he have confided in Dr. Wyatt? Should he pursue April? Will April be interested if he does…? I have no idea. I am writing chapter by chapter…let's see where the wind takes us, shall we ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry this is a little late this week. I have been trying to figure out where I was taking this, but then I got a message from one of the readers that kind of gave me an idea where I want to take this...so stay tuned! **

**Enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

Between the Raindrops

Chapter 3

Jackson

"Oh, not you too!" Katharine said in exasperation, rubbing her forehead as if she was stressed.

Jackson sighed and nodded, "I know...it just...I can't explain it."

Katharine regarded him for a moment before looking down at her hands. She sighed and said, "So what are you thinking? Dropping her as a patient? Getting over your feelings so you can continue treating her? She is your _patient_, so you need to be very careful."

Jackson nodded and said, "I don't know what to do."

Jackson quickly explained the situation to Katharine as he understood it. He could continue treating April, and try and get over his feelings for her, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't see that happening...he could only see the feelings developing into something stronger.

He could stop treating April, but by doing so, it could affect her healing process. And if he pursued a personal relationship with her, it could still cause issues, and not just for him. April could be angry, she could feel threatened….the whole thing was scary as hell.

"Oh jeez," Katharine said, her eyes flicking back and forth between as her mind tried to wrap around the complicated situation.

"If this goes wrong…" she murmured, almost to herself.

"I know," he said cutting her off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She was silent and Jackson knew that he needed to let her think. Katharine needed to take it all in. Jackson watched her face carefully, looking for any indication for what she was thinking. Because she was his associate, he valued her opinion but would listen to her because it affected her too as his associate.

Katharine looked up and said, "Okay...okay. This is what we are going to do. I am taking over April's case. You...you need to be very clear about what you want with her before you do anything...say anything."

Jackson thought about her plan and at least it was a plan. Because right now, he was constantly nervous about what to do.

"Then, when you are really ready," Katharine said, leveling Jackson with a look, "You will tell April whatever you need to tell her. Based on reaction, go from there. We won't worry about the rest unless it comes to pass."

Jackson nodded and said, "Okay, so what do I tell Dr. Kepner? About why I'm not working with her anymore?"

"Let me handle that," Katharine said, "You just...think about what you need to think about, okay?"

Jackson nodded, grateful for her help.

"Good, now can we go grab lunch?" she asked, standing and patting him on the shoulder.

April

Despite the fact that she was still not scrubbing in, April had been feeling better than she had in weeks. April was loathe to admit it, but she had to attribute her progress and wellbeing to her therapy sessions with Dr. Avery.

April smiled as she thought of Dr. Avery. He was so...kind and understanding. He really got her. April needed that right now.

As April grabbed a chart and began looking it over, her mind flashed to Dr. Avery again and suddenly her memory was assaulted with the image of his abdomen, bared to her to reveal his scar. For some reason the image made her cheeks flush pink.

"Dr. Kepner, I was hoping to run into you."

April dropped the chart she was supposed to be reviewing and she stammered out, "I...oh, God...this isn't...I am not experiencing a PTSD episode, you just startled me," she said, picking up the chart and looking up to Dr. Wyatt, embarrassed.

Dr. Wyatt chuckled and said, "I get it."

"So...you wanted to talk to me?" April asked, trying to change the subject and get Dr. Wyatt to forget her blunder.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that I will be taking over your sessions," Dr. Wyatt said, smiling at April.

April tried not to show her disappointment, but she couldn't help the frown that shadowed her face.

"I...I thought your case load was too heavy," April said, trying to push down the feelings of disappointment and even...desperation. She needed to work with Dr. Avery. She had already gotten so far with him.

"I have cleared some of my cases and Dr. Avery has actually become a little overwhelmed, so I am going to the patients he is confident are in a stable place to move to me. See you Thursday, Dr. Kepner," Dr. Wyatt said, ending the conversation before April could protest further.

April stared after her, her mouth opening and closing in desperation and her eyes tearing up. She didn't know why, but she felt so many things at this news...unhappy, helpless, desperate...she hated it. She tried to remind herself before she had worked with Jackson she had hoped to work with Wyatt.

"Dr. Kepner, patient has been waiting for fifteen minutes," the nurse gently prodded.

April cleared her throat and wiped a stray tear that had escaped as she nodded. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to clear her head and walked towards the patient that was waiting for her.

Jackson

Jackson was grabbing a quick lunch before heading back to his office.

"Hey, Dr. Avery," a voice called out.

Jackson turned and looked for the voice, his throat closing up as he spotted April walking towards him. Her expression was clouded, and he wondered what was wrong. Then he reminded himself he needed to maintain a safe distance until the time was right.

"Hello, Dr. Kepner," Jackson said, turning back to the food line. He grabbed a banana and walked towards the coolers where he grabbed water and a boxed salad. He heard her foots behind him, signaling she wasn't walking away.

"So, this morning Dr. Wyatt came and talked to me...told me your caseload was getting too heavy. I guess I will be working with her from now on," she said, her voice tense.

Jackson nodded and said, "Yeah, uh, I know you have worked with her in the past and so she volunteered to take your case. You will be in good hands."

April nodded, her eyes looking down for a second, but not before Jackson spotted something...disappointment? April quickly covered her emotions and gave him a small, forced smile before issuing a quick goodbye and leaving Jackson to stare after her.

April

April stalked out of the cafeteria, leaving Dr. Avery behind. He was so...cavalier about moving her to Dr. Wyatt. She had thought he cared more about her. Obviously she was just another file in his caseload.

She walked towards the lounge and plunked down on the chair, trying to figure out why this was bothering her so much.

How April interpreted this transition was that she was getting better. She must be if she was being moved to Dr. Wyatt for her therapy. This was good, because it meant that she was that much closer to getting cleared for surgery.

"Hey Kepner," Alex said, entering the lounge.

"Hey," she mumbled as she tried to clear her thoughts.

"What's with you?" he asked, bending down to the mini-fridge and opening it.

April shrugged, not really wanting to get into it, "Just one of those days, you know?"

Alex nodded and sat at the table next to her. It didn't escape her notice that he was eating her leftover spaghetti, cold.

"Still haven't been cleared for surgery?" he asked, curious.

April shook her head and said, "I am getting transferred to Dr. Wyatt, so it should be soon."

"Man," Alex said, shaking his head, "I got transferred to that dude. I hope that doesn't mean they think I am getting worse."

"They transferred you to Dr. Avery?" April asked, confused, "When?"

"Today," Alex said, not picking up on her confusion as he focused on her spaghetti.

"I haven't taken out the bullet, but that doesn't mean I am not over the whole thing," Alex grumbled. April was barely listening to him, as her head spun...he had said his caseload was full, which was why he had transferred her over to Wyatt. But then he picked up Alex? Why would Dr. Avery lie to her?

April chewed her lip as she tried to make sense of it, but Alex pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I can't believe you aren't reading me the riot act for eating your spaghetti," he said, teasing her.

April shot him an exasperated smile and rolled her eyes, "You eating my food, what else is new? You are lucky that today I am not that hungry, otherwise I would give you a piece of my mind."

Alex chuckled and April stood, "I should get back to the pit, and you...you should get that bullet taken out."

Alex scowled at her and she chuckled before leaving the lounge.

**Thank you so much for reading and please, please, please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for your patience. I have been so busy lately...and I have no idea why! Ever had those weeks where everything that **_**can **_**pop up to annoy you, **_**does **_**pop up and annoy you? Dealing with a lot of annoying stuff. But thank God this week is done. I have been anxious to get it up, so if there are mistakes, blame my impatience!**

**Hope you all enjoy. Please leave me a review because they mean the world to me!**

Between the Raindrops

Chapter 4

April

April updated the chart as quickly as she could. The trauma unit was overrun with people. She barely had time to stop between patients. She handed the completed chart over to the nurse so the patient could be discharged. She didn't even pause as she reached for the next chart.

"Dr. Kepner?"

April turned, looking for the source of her name being called.

A tall guy she recognized as one of the paramedic's had called her name.

She wondered if she had failed to sign his forms or something. It had been so hectic she might have.

"Yes, I am Dr. Kepner," she said glancing as another family walked through the doors.

"I am Matthew," he said, clearing his throat nervously.

April nodded and motioned for a nurse to tend to the family that just walked in.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a clipped tone. She really didn't have a lot of time to waste.

"I was just…well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee sometime?" he asked, his eyes hopeful, with a nervous smile on his face.

She had never spoken to him before this except if it involved a patient. April looked him over and smiled nervously, obviously flattered.

"I...uh, uuhmm, sure," she said, "That would be great."

He beamed at her and she smiled at his enthusiasm and excitement.

"Okay, I will stop by when you aren't so busy," he said. April nodded in appreciation and watched him walk towards the ambulance doors where his partner was waiting with a small, curious smile on her face.

"Dr. Kepner?"

April spun and gasped as a patient held her arm wrapped in a bloody towel.

"Okay, let's go," she said, guiding the patient towards the trauma room.

Two hours later she walked out of surgery, smiling. Her patient was going to be okay. She would need to work with a PT specialist, but she would be okay. April walked to surgery desk and updated her notes.

"Dr. Kepner?" one of the nurses asked.

April nodded and said, "Yes Doris?"

"A man called about an hour ago and left his number. He said to give it to you since you have been in surgery all night," Doris said, handing April a yellow sticky note.

April took the note, looking over the information. _Matthew Taylor_ was written in scrawled handwriting with his number with a note _'Call Me'_. April smiled down at the note then looked up to Doris and nodded her appreciation.

She was exhausted. Today had been insanely busy and then she had gotten stuck in surgery.

As she trudged to the locker room to change she almost knocked someone over.

She would have fallen to the floor if the person she had run into hadn't have grabbed her.

"Are you okay?"

April looked up into Dr. Avery's concerned eyes and blinked in surprise.

"April?" he asked, reaching down and picking up the post it she had dropped on the ground during the collision.

"I, uh, yeah I am fine, thank you," she said, extending her hand for the note. She noticed his eyes flicking down to her note before handing it to her.

April gave a tight lipped smile, walking past Jackson towards the locker room, but he called out, "Long night?"

April turned, confused why he was making small talk with her. April shrugged and said, "Nothing I can't handle."

Jackson smiled and nodded and said, "Good. I am glad you are doing so well."

_No thanks to you_, she thought bitterly, remembering being carelessly dropped as his patient.

Jackson studied her and she immediately cleared her face, knowing she tended to wear her heart on her sleeve. But it was too late.

He walked towards her, stopping until there was almost no room between them. It was very personal...and almost inappropriate.

"I never wanted to stop working with you, April," he said in a low voice. The way he said her name...it caused shiver to run down her spine.

April leaned back in an attempt to put some space between them, studying his intense eyes. "Then why did you?" she asked in an angered whisper, surprised with the amount of hurt she heard in her voice. She didn't think the change from Avery to Wyatt had affected her, but it did. Dr. Avery and she had made a connection.

"Because….I had to," he said carefully, clearly not able to divulge the reason she needed to hear. The fact that she needed a reason baffled her as much as it did him probably.

In the end, April had gotten what she needed, which was being signed back into surgery. But the feelings of terror and fear she felt still haunted her. Dr. Wyatt had helped, but a part of April had problems working with someone who didn't _get it_. Get what she had been through.

April leveled him with hard, unforgiving look before jerking her arm out of his grasp. "That's not a reason," she said coldly. She realized she had grasped her fists in anger, crumpling Matthew's note. She relaxed her grip and worked it until it was semi-flat.

April spun around once more and left Jackson in the hallway, staring after her.

Jackson

Jackson watched as April stalked down the hallway towards the locker room, presumably to change and go home for the night.

He hated seeing that wounded look on her face. He had hurt her. As her doctor, it felt terrible. He too had vowed to do no harm. And it was apparent that he had harmed her, despite his intentions.

He wanted to be honest with her about why they couldn't work together...but, Katharine had said he needed to make sure ti was right. The timing needed to be right. He needed to be sure that what he wanted with April, didn't come from a selfish place and hurt her.

Jackson sighed as he looked at the locker room door in frustration. He wanted to go in the locker room, grab her and kiss her, like he had wanted to from the very beginning. He wanted to tell her how he felt.

His mind flashed to the post it. Obviously it was some guy trying to see April. Jackson swallowed the internal growl he felt. He hated the idea of other guys pursuing her. As much as he hated it though, April was a beautiful, smart woman and she was a catch by anyone's standards.

Jackson moved back and forth, unsure of what he should do. He ran his hand along the back of his head as his head raced for a solution.

April walked out of the locker room, now fully dressed in jeans, a v-neck t-shirt, ballet flats and a soft, brown leather jacket. She spotted him and then looked down as she prepared to pass him on the way out of the hospital.

"April," he called out, before she disappeared from the hallway.

She turned, her appearance weary. She obviously didn't have much more patience with him tonight. But Jackson was going to push that patience a little more.

"Want to go grab a drink?" he asked, making up his mind.

April looked at him for a few moments before she said, "Not unless you are going to give me an explanation."

He only nodded. He would tell her. Everything.

She had a small smile on her face and said, "Okay then."

**Up next, they have the talk! Eek. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Tonight is updating night for my fav couple. So sorry for the delay. Real life has been keeping me busy lately. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts! Thanks!**

Between the Raindrops

Chapter 5

Jackson

Jackson nervously guided April out to his car and opened the door for her. After a confused look at him, she ducked into the front seat and he clicked the door closed. He hoped this was the right thing.

He walked around the car and climbed in and buckled up before starting up the car. He glanced at April, who seemed to be working through something. She would know soon enough.

Jackson pulled out onto the highway and drove to a place he knew on the outskirts of Seattle that was the perfect place to stop and have a bite to eat, but also quiet enough so they could talk.

He glanced at April again quickly and was surprised to find her curious eyes on him.

"What?" he asked.

"Just wondering where we are going?" she asked, "You aren't taking me somewhere to kill me are you?"

He chuckled and said, "No, I am taking you to one of my favorite restaurants so we can talk."

She nodded and said, "Okay."

Silence once more descended in the car and Jackson didn't know if he should turn on the radio or not. He wasn't bothered by the silence, but he could tell April was anxious due to the tension.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You seem nervous."

April was wringing her hands in her lap and she chewed her bottom lip. He didn't want her to be nervous. Hopefully what he needed to share with her wasn't that bad.

"I am," April admitted, "I have no idea what is going on, and it must be much worse if you are taking me out of town!"

Jackson chuckled and said, "April, relax. I...no matter what, nothing bad will happen to you."

April looked at him for a long time... Jackson felt uncomfortable under her gaze, but kept his focus on the road as he pulled off on the exit.

"Will anything bad happen to you?" she asked in a small, quiet voice. Jackson looked up at her, surprised at the amount of concern in her tone. Her eyes...her kind, worried eyes

Jackson wondered about her question for a moment. According to the AMA, the APA, and any ethical hospital and medical policy ever written on the subject...yes, something bad could definitely happen to him. Essentially it would ruin his career. Bad...very bad.

Another consequence that tore him apart was the idea that he could hurt April and she would feel like he had used his position as her psychiatrist to exploit her for his own wants. He wouldn't blame her if she did report him. Not at all.

And as much as he wished all his career issues were his top concern, his biggest concern was his own heart. Every day he had known her...it felt like he was more and more drawn to her. He wanted her. Badly. Only seeing her with stolen glimpses in the halls of the hospital...hearing her laugh across a crowded cafeteria...seeing her walk to Katharine's office instead of his. It wasn't enough. He needed to see if this was a possibility.

So he was nervous because tonight, so much was on the line.

April still had him caught in her gaze as she waited for his answer. Yes, a lot of bad things could happen to him if this didn't go well, but the worst of it was the girl sitting next to him could be hurt.

"Dr. Avery?" she asked, prompting him. He pulled up outside the restaurant and parked the car.

"Let's go inside and I will answer every question. Then you can...ask any question."

April looked him in the eyes, looking for something, but not finding it as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

He met her around the car and walked into the little Italian restaurant. It was cozy, family owned restaurant.

"Dr. Avery," the hostess said in greeting, "Two?"

He nodded and she grabbed two menus and led them to the table. As he pulled the chair out for April, he saw her frowning about something. She sat as he pushed in her chair and walked across the table.

"Don't you like Italian?" he asked, wondering about her frown.

"Like? I love Italian," she said, looking over the menu.

Jackson thought about what else could have caused her to frown, but decided it must be because of her confusion.

April leaned forward to ask him something, but stopped when the waitress appeared.

She introduced herself and asked for the beverage orders, saying she would take their dinner order when she got back.

"April," he said, once she was gone, "I am going to tell you everything. Let's order our food and then get right to it?"

She relaxed at his words and leaned back in her chair.

"How did you know about this place?" she asked, looking around.

"My mother knows the owners. They are this old, Italian couple that have been in business for years. The food is amazing. Especially their Chicken Braciole with Pancetta. It's my favorite," he admitted.

April gave a small smile and looked down at the menu once more.

The waitress returned with their drinks and took their order. April ordered the Cannelloni and Jackson the Chicken Braciole.

As soon as the waitress left the table, April's eyes lifted to them, burning with curiosity and expectation.

"So?" she asked, "Are you going to start or should be talk about the tiramisu?"

Jackson sighed and said, "April, the past few weeks...my behavior has been...strange because….I have feelings for you."

April's eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. Jackson felt his mouth dry and his heart pound as he waited...waited for her to respond.

April

April felt like...well, shock didn't cover it. How...what?

"When?" she choked out after what was a long time, "Why?"

"Why?" Dr. Avery...Jackson (that was weird...referring to his first name) repeated in confusion, "I have been attracted to you since I first met you," he admitted shyly, "But I didn't realize how much until very recently."

"How much?" she asked.

Jackson nodded and looked down at the table, avoiding her gaze. Holy shit. Seriously, she wanted an answer...how much was _much_?

"Why didn't you say anything?" April asked, "When you first...knew?"

"I was...nervous. Surely you know the risks I am facing telling you this?" he said, giving her a concerned look.

Concern...ohhhh. He was afraid of how it would affect her mentally. If she would report him.

"I won't say anything," April said in a soft voice, "I am just glad you are...being honest with me. Finally."

Jackson sighed in relief and then leaned forward and said, "You do know that I wouldn't blame you if you did though, right? If you decided to report me, you have every right-"

"Jackson," April snapped, "I will never report you."

Jackson looked her over and said, "Okay."

There was silence between them a moment and April knew she should talk but she couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"Nurse Janet?" she asked, shocked that was her question.

"Janet?" he asked, confused by the change in topic.

"I thought…" April trailed off.

"No...no, absolutely not," Jackson said, apparently disgusted by the idea, "Because of her come-ons, I had to transfer her to Dr. Wyatt's service again."

April thought about it and then smirked, "That must happen to you a lot."

Jackson quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion and she clarified, "Patients coming onto you, it must happen to you a lot."

Jackson shrugged and then said, "I care more about the fact that I am coming on to you, my former patient."

April blushed and looked down at the tablecloth. It was so much to take in. How long? How much? And most importantly why? Why would someone as good looking as him be interested in her? She was very plain, and people called her OCD. Coupled with her PTSD she was a mess of a woman right now...she just didn't get it.

The waitress suddenly appeared with their food. April inhaled and could practically taste the food by the aroma wafting off of it. It looked delicious.

When the waitress asked if they wanted anything else, April said, "Actually, I would like some wine." She usually didn't drink, but a touch of wine would take the tension out of her maybe.

Jackson looked up in surprise and said, "Me too. A glass of red that will go well."

The waitress looked to April who nodded and said, "Sounds good."

The waitress went to grab their wine glasses and April took her first bite, closing her eyes at the taste. It was so good.

She took another bite and Jackson leaned forward and said, "Please tell me what you're thinking. I am going crazy here."

April looked up and smirked, "Crazy? That doesn't sound good considering you are the shrink."

Jackson smiled at her humor, and then looked at her, expectantly.

April sighed, taking a sip of the wine that arrived and said, "I still don't understand...why?"

"Why?" he asked, leaning back, "I...you are smart, funny, kind, successful, beautiful...what's not to love?"

_LOVE_?! Did he just say love? No...it was a figure of speech.

He seemed to realize what he had said at the same time she did and then looked down at his food, his face embarrassed.

"Beautiful?" she asked skeptically, glossing over the L-word he had just delivered.

Jackson looked up at her, his face serious. "Beautiful, yes," he whispered, "The most beautiful I have seen."

April flushed and then rolled her eyes. This was a joke. A cruel joke. Nobody had ever spoken about her like this and she got it. Her nickname as a child was "Ducky" for God's sake. She knew she wasn't beautiful.

April glanced up at him and saw his eyes flash, "April, you _are _beautiful. Your smile, your hair, your eyes, your lips...everything about you is beautiful. Do you really think I would waste risk my career, my medical reputation for someone who wasn't?"

April couldn't look away from his intense gaze, completely transfixed by this man in front of her.

"But look at you," she stammered out, "Look at me."

"I am looking at you. I have _been _looking at you," he said gently, "And I am not just attracted to you for your stunning looks, but because...you are sweet. And kind. And strong, even though you don't think you are. Funny. And your reputation precedes you as a bad ass surgeon...it's everything April."

April's heart beat at his words, but her head was still in stiff disbelief. She didn't know if she could believe this…

"Please say something," he pleaded across the table.

April took another sip of her wine, glad she had it for this conversation. This isn't what she had expected. She had expected to find out that there was a reason he couldn't help her, like he was friends with Gary Clark, or he had dated Reed at some point...or...she didn't know, just not this.

"I don't know what to say," she said, her voice shaking as she met his nervous gaze.

Jackson was silent for a few moments and then said, "Well, think about it."

April looked down at her cannelloni, no longer very hungry. She took another bite, watching as Jackson also began to tentatively eat as he watched her anxiously. As if she would fall apart or explode in anger at him.

She wasn't mad. She wasn't going to lose it because her former shrink...who hadn't treated her very long anyway...told her he had feelings for her. If anything, she wondered about his mental faculties. Did he really have feelings for her or was this some psychological condition where the shrink became attached to a patient for some unknown, weird mental reason. It was the only explanation for his attraction to her.

Jackson only finished half of his meal and was sipping the wine when she asked, "So...if what you're saying is true...what do you want?"

Jackson's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "If what I am saying is true? Maybe I misdiagnosed you. I think you have some confidence issues. Maybe body dysmorphia."

That didn't answer her. She scowled at him and he chuckled. "I want...to date you I guess. Maybe more if you want. It's up to you."

April bit her lip and then said, "I need some time to think about it."

He nodded and relief suddenly flooded her system. She didn't realize how tense she was until now. "Take all the time you need," he said, noting her change in demeanor.

April was suddenly ravenous and practically attacked her remaining cannelloni. Jackson dug into his meal too, having relaxed more too.

As April took a sip of her wine, he said, "And April...if anything I have said...or done has made you feel-"

"Jackson!" April exclaimed in frustration, but he continued, "No! April listen. This is serious. I have never..._ever_ wanted to hurt you. So if I have, and you feel like you need to report me-"

"Jackson!" April tried again, shaking her head.

"-then know I won't hold it against you," he finished, despite her trying to stop him, "And I would understand."

April leveled him with her most glacial glare and he looked back, unapologetically, "Do you understand what I am saying, April?"

April sighed, knowing he felt guilt...maybe anxiety over his actions. But really he didn't need to. April nodded and said, "Yes. Even though it will never..._ever_...come to that."

Jackson smiled and April couldn't help returning it before sipping from her wine glass and finishing up her meal.

**So what do you all think? I am curious to see...so make sure to review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the long delay. I binged on a show my fiancé got me started on...you all know how that goes (at least I hope I am not alone in that). Anyway, I have been really inspired to write for this new show, which got me a bit distracted. However, I want you all to know I am still committed to Jackson and April.**

**SPOILER ALERT! ****Can you all believe April's preggo? Eek!**

**Anyway, enjoy and thanks for your patience! Have a great weekend!**

After the Rain

Chapter 6

April

April signed off on another chart before going to lunch. Her stomach was rumbling and she was exhausted from being on call.

April smiled as she headed to the cafeteria and as she walked there, she spotted Jackson also headed that way. She stopped short, watching him continue on his way to the cafeteria, not knowing she was watching him like a creeper from afar. But considering he had kept his feelings a secret for so long, April felt like he would understand.

She had been thinking about their enlightening dinner for two weeks now. She had told him she needed to think things over, and so far Dr. Av-Jackson..._Jackson_ ...had been really understanding. He was polite, even calling her Dr. Kepner in the halls and elevators in passing.

April had made several pros and cons lists. The reasons on her con list were:

_1. He was a co worker_

_2. It could be weird...trying to get to know him as a love interest instead of as a psychiatrist_

_3. He was way out of her league and she was afraid he would realize it once she started having feelings for him_

_4. He knew so much about her, but not the one thing she hadn't told him...or anybody. She was a virgin and a Christian_

Despite her list, she jogged to catch up with him and said, "Dr. Avery, grabbing some lunch?"

He smiled down at her and nodded, "I am, Dr. Kepner, would you like to join me?"

"Oh, another thing on the con list.._.tries to poison me with cafeteria jambalaya_," she teased, grabbing a tray.

He laughed and she loved the sound. _That's going on the pro list_, April thought to herself. She loved his laugh.

"So, you have a con list, huh? I hope there's a pro list, too?" he asked, smirking down at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh another on the con list, _conceited_...jeez, Avery, this isn't looking too good for you," she joked back.

He laughed again and April beamed as she took a spring salad as her lunch.

Jackson and April found spots in the cafeteria and settle down. As she grabbed her silverware, she was aware that there were eyes focused on her from all directions. The hair on the back of her neck stood and she glanced to Jackson, noting a similar expression on his face.

"Shit, Dr. Wyatt tried to warn me about the rumor mill in this place," Jackson mumbled under his breath.

"Sitting with me means we are having an affair and I am knocked up with a love child," she said, spearing a few leaves from her salad and eating it. She looked around, noticing that they were still getting coy looks, and now there was a hum of whispered chatter.

Jackson sighed and said, "Wow."

April nodded and said, "Welcome to Seattle Grace."

Jackson nodded and April said, "I do have a pro list you know."

Jackson's eyes jerked to hers and after a few moments of disbelief he asked, "Really?"

April chuckled, "Duh."

"What's at the top of the list?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Your butt," April said in a mock serious tone, causing him to spray his water out in shock, water dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt.

"Oh sorry," April spluttered out, her cheeks flushing as she giggled nervously, "I was kidding. I am so sorry, Jackson."

"No," Jackson said, chuckling as he choked on water, "I shouldn't have taken a sip then. You just...surprised me."

"Seriously, though" April said, smiling, "Your butt is my number one." _It really was, and so were his eyes._

He shook his head and asked with an amused expression, "You are really trying to torture me, aren't you Kepner?"

April flushed and shrugged focusing on her salad once more.

"I don't have a con list," Jackson murmured shyly, causing April's heart to flip flop. _Oh God_...now April was sure he was trying to torture her with his sweet words.

April felt heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment and in a low voice said, "My con reasons mean less and less to me everyday."

Jackson beamed at her admission and she couldn't help smiling back at him. As they held each other's gaze, April forgot where they were. The chatter died in her ears...and for a second it was just them…

_Yeah, you could do this, _April thought to herself.

Jackson

Jackson had been having the worst day, until April came out of nowhere and brightened his day. Her playful, teasing attitude had him laughing and smiling all throughout lunch and as he looked at her, he couldn't help thinking..._This could be something….something good._

But he didn't want to pressure her, so he let her navigate the conversation. He was glad she was thinking about it.

One thing he was worried about was the gossip. He had underestimated Katharine's warnings, assuming she was exaggerating...how wrong he was.

As April and Jackson stood to leave the cafeteria, he would guess every eye was trained on him.

"Don't look anywhere but forward," April muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Jackson gave a single nod in understanding and followed her out. His stomach rumbled…

"God, that was nerve wracking...I feel like I just got punched in the stomach," he said, putting his tray on the cart.

"That's the jambalaya," April said, smiling at him.

Jackson laughed and stopped when they reached the point where he went one way and April would need to go another. Just the short half hour had made his day...hell, his whole week.

"Thanks for spending Jambalaya Day with me, April," Jackson said, smiling down at her.

She smiled and nodded and he turned to leave, but she called out to him.

"Hey, Avery...I think I want to tell you my pro list," she said, giving him a meaningful look, "Considering I am going with that list."

It took everything in him not to squeal like a girl, he was so happy and excited.

He smiled at her and nodded, "I will see you later, April."

"You too, Jackson," she said, smiling as she turned, her cheeks flushing adorably before she left.

Jackson watched her walk away before slowly turning and walking towards his office.

Instead of walking into his office, he popped his head into Katharine's.

"Jackson, how was the jambalaya? Don't tell me I didn't warn you! Those cooks get a fancy idea in there head and they think they are in the Louisiana bayou instead of a Seattle hospital cafeteria with canned seafood," she rambled, not even looking up at him as she scribbled notes on a patient.

"I talked to April today," Jackson said, ignoring her hilarious ramble, "She wants to try."

Katharine looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. She dropped her pen, forgetting her patient's notes, and took off her glasses to study him.

"Good," she said, her happiness for him genuine.

"What should I do?" he asked nervously.

"Do what I always tell you. Tread carefully," she said, leaning against her desk, "And it goes without saying, you know, treat her right...yahdah, yahdah, yahdah."

Jackson smirked and said, "Thanks Doc."

She chuckled and said, "Get out of here, Avery."

Jackson walked across the hall to his office, closing his door behind him as his head spun. He was so...happy. Excited. Something he hadn't been in so long.

Before moving here, he felt like he was disconnected….like he was just going through the motions. But when he moved here, and met April, it seemed like...finally, something was clicking into place that intrigued him.

Jackson smiled as he thought of everything he wanted with April. He shook his head, forcing himself to clear it so he could focus on his work. But she plagued his thoughts, ensuring nothing else but she took precedence.

His morning had been terrible and long, but his afternoon was looking like it would be much better...and long.

**Again, so sorry for the delay. I hope all enjoyed the update! Leave a review if you did (or didn't)!**


End file.
